Swapped Lives
by Omnitroid1
Summary: This is a Ranma fanfiction. I have an OC that swithes bodies with Ranma in order to save his and Ranma's worlds from destruction. Will he prevail? Read to find out. Pairings are OCxOC and RanmaxAkane(both are only a little bit touched upon). Don't like, don't read.


A/N: This will be a fanfiction in which Ranma and my OC swap bodies. It will be a crossover with something i made up(therefore, it makes sense that it is not labeled as a crossover). I am still working on Little Cat Ranma, but i'm having writer's block due to having only planned out the beginning, the end, and the epilogue. I need some people to help me with that. You can review that story or PM me, whichever you prefer. Anyway, this fanfic is something i thought up a while ago. I'll try to make the chapter pretty long, but don't expect it. Also, i'm going to try to make chapter titles, so please help me with that too. Someone should become my co-author to help with that, please. So that's it! Let's go!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own insertions.

Chapter 1- And the Day Started Out So Well...

My name is Miku. Miku Takahashi. Now, before you go assuming, i am a guy. Not a girl. My parents chose my name, hoping they'd get a girl. I'm 15 and attending a strictly all girl's school(if you can believe it). The reason: i look exactly like a girl in almost every aspect. I have shoulder length, shiny black hair, very feminine features, and i'm pretty weak too. Not that i'm saying all girls are weak, but that's me. Weakest "girl" in the school. I have a lot of friends who know i'm a guy, though. They said they didn't care(probably since i wouldn't be able to try anything on them, even on my best day) about me being a boy, as long as i don't peek at them. As if i would. So anyway, my day was going pretty good: my parents were out of town(if you knew them, you'd be glad of that too. They can be so annoying.), i finally got my english report done, school got cancelled, and i was hanging out with my friends at an ice cream parlor. That's when things decided to get trippy. As me and Hikari(one of my best friends since kindergarden) were heading home talking about what we were going to do on Saturday, a strange old woman walked up to us and it all went downhill from there.

"You will be struck with a terible destiny, child," she said in a very raspy voice. She was about four feet tall, had shoulder length(for her) graying hair, and so many wrinkles it wasn't even funny.

"What?" I replied, not knowing if she was talking to me, or Hikari.

"You heard me. You will be struck with a terrible destiny to become someone you aren't. You will have many trials ahead of you and you must overcome all of them if you are to save both this world, and another."

"Are you feeling alright, old lady? What are you talking about?"

"I'll not repeat myself, but know this: you will face things far worse than embarrassment. You will find yourself in another world, another body, another life, and you will not be able to return until you have dealt with the being foretold to destroy our two worlds. You must prepare yourself, because if you were to die, the two worlds, and all of their people, would follow." The woman them vanished. Immediately after, i felt very dizzy and collapsed.

"You know, i'm starting to wonder if my life could get any worse," Ranma said, as he and Akane were walking home from school. As always, he was walking on top of a fence, as part of his "balance training", and Akane was walking on the sidewalk next to him.

"What do you mean?" Akane asked him.

"What i mean," Ranma said, looking down at her. "Is that my life is always crazy. At first, it was just Jusenkyo, then i find out i'm engaged to you, then Ryoga comes along, then the 'Golden Pair' followed shortly by Shampoo who eventually stopped trying to kill me and instead tried to marry me. Don't even get me started on the rest. I mean, Ukyo, my childhood friend who i though was a BOY, comes along trying to get revenge for something i was too young to understand, then she ALSO tries to marry me. Then there's the Kunos, the Musk, Hinako, Happosai, Saffron, and all the things in between. My life is messed up."

"Yeah," Akane said, thinking back to all of those times. It's been a LONG year. Just then, an old lady(who looked strangely like Cologne, but they knew it wasn't) walked up and looked at Ranma.

"Prepare yourself, child. You will be removed from your body so that a chosen warrior, who can save both this world and his own, can inhabit it. You will take a backseat on this world saving mission," the old woman said in a raspy voice.

"What?" both Ranma and Akane said at the same time.

"You heard me, child. You will not be lost, though. You will inhabit the warrior's body, for a time. Now go. There is not much time." All of a sudden, Ranma felt extremely dizzy, and he fell from the fence into Akane's arms.

"What did you do to him?" she asked, getting angry at the old woman. I merely did what i had to do, to ensure the survival of your world and the other. Now, if you'll excuse me." She then faded away from sight.

"What was that?" Akane asked herself. She then remembered that Ranma was down for the count, and proceeded to drag his body back home. This was possibly crazier than anything else that's ever happened.

"Ugh...," i groaned as i woke up from a splash of cold water to the face. I slowly got up, wiping my face off.

"Wake up, son! I won't have you fainting like the little girl you turn into!" a voice said. I looked up at him. He wore a white(not anymore) training gi, glasses, and a bandana. To hide his baldness, i assumed. One thing he said got me. Actually a few things.

"Son? Turn into a girl? What?" He didn't answer. He just looked at me, jaw hanging open. I took this time to look around me. I saw three girls(one with a bowl cut hair style, one with a ponytail hung over her shoulder, and another, who looked strangely like Hikari, with her short, blueish black hair), a middle aged man with long black hair, and another man who looked like a doctor, all circled around me, all(with the exception of the doctor) with their jaws hanging open.. I recalled what the old lady said about a different body, and looked down. What i saw, didn't surprise me, but still freaked me out. I had the body of a girl. A girl with a massive chest, might i add.

"Don't tell me he has amnesia again," the Hikari look alike said, looking annoyed, being the first to recover.

"He doesn't appear to," the doctor said, examining me closely. I knew he was a doctor, but i was still unnerved by the stare.

"What?" I asked him.

"Oh, nothing," he replied, casually. "It's just that you appear to not know anyone here, but seem to have reactions different from what i'd expect. Do you remember your name?"

"I don't have amnesia, if that's what you're wondering. And my name is Miku. Miku Takahashi." That just made the others, who had finally recovered, go slack jawed again. "Could you stop it whith the slack jawed stares?" I asked them. "It's freaking me out."

"Akane," the long haired man said. "Knock him out with your hammer again." As the blue haired girl(Akane) got out a mallet out of nowhere, i just stared.

"How the heck did you do that?" I asked. Her only response was to swing the mallet at me. Instinctively, i moved out of the way. As i saw the mallet splinter the wood where i was a split second before, i knew i would het hurt, SERIOUSLY hurt, if i got hit with that mallet. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Get away from me with that! You could KILL me!" She swung the mallet again, it hit right in between my legs. "Eep!" I exclaimed. If i was still a guy, that would have HURT. "What the hell's you problem!?" I yelled at her. "You just swing mallets at people all the time? And hard enough to KILL to boot!" She was about to swing again, when the doctor grabbed her arm, preventing the next swing.

"Akane, this is NOT Ranma. This is Miku, as she previously stated."

"But he could've-...," she was cut off.

"Do you really think that he would make up a fake name for himself if h. DID have amnesia? This is not Ranma." Akane dropped the mallet, looking ashamed. I noticed the mallet disappeared again.

"But how is this possible? He was fine this morning!" the bald one said.

"After all that's happened over the last year, you think THIS is impossible?" the doctor asked him. He stayed silent, though. I decided to but in.

"Can someone PLEASE tell me what's going on, and why i was attacked as soon as i woke up?" The doctor turned to me with a sympathetic expression.

"It's a long story" And it was. It took HOURS to tell. After he was finished, i shook my head in disbelief. I knew he couldn't have made up that story on the spot, but still. A LOT of things i thought couldn't happen, DID to this Ranma guy, who was the owner of this body apparently.

"Wow. That's crazy."

"Crazy, but true."

"So what am i going to do now? I mean, i don't think i'm going to be able to return to my body anytime soon," i said, recalling another thing that old woman said.

"I don't know, but perhaps if you tell us about your life and what happened before you came here, we could figure something out." And so i told him about my life and the old lady's words.

"Hey, i saw that exact lady right before Ranma passed out!" Akane exclaimed.

"Hmmm... I'll have to look into this," the doctor, Tofu Ono, said, looking thoughtful. "But for now," he said as he turned to me. "Try not to get into too much trouble."

"Sure thing," i said to his retreating form. The others obviously wanted to ask a million questions, but seemed to hold them in and go on with their daily activities save for Akane, who followed me outside, looking at me as if i were some disgusting creature. After i heard her story, though, i couldn't blame her. Having thirty or more guys attack you every morning thinking they could date you afterward, sounded pretty perverted to me, and it obviously affected her in a very negative way. I sighed, looking up at the drifting clouds. The only way for this day to get better, i thought to myself. Is if this Ryoga person-...

That's as far as i thought, before i heard, "Ranma! Prepare to die!" I sighed again. And the day started out so well...

A/N: So that's my first chapter. Hope it's long enough for you guys! So, as i've said before, i would appreciate it if someone became my co-author to help me with my fanfictions(at least for ideas and stuff, if not entire stories). Also, review. Tell me if i did good or bad. Planning on making this fic pretty big, but i need more ideas for this(possibly), and for Little Cat Ranma. I hope you enjoyed and i'll see you in the next chapter!(of this or Little Cat Ranma, i'm not sure)


End file.
